Total replacement of the humeral shoulder joint requires a prosthesis with stability and range of motion comparable to the human shoulder. Existing devices do not fully satisfy these requirements. An object of this invention is to provide a total replacement shoulder with a wide range of motion and stability for human requirements. Another object of this invention is to provide such a prosthesis which facilitates repair and replacement of wearing parts.